Pequeñas Tonterias
by Keyci
Summary: Serie de viñetas donde tu eres la protagonista . El nombre es solo para distinguirte
1. palillos -Nadie

Hola soy nueva en esto y disculpen mis ORRORES de ortografía

Esto es como un PersonajexLector pero si convives con todos hay ciertas rivalidades todo eso solo le pongo el nombre para distinguir no me gusta el (tunombre)-Chan y esas cosas .

Este es el primer cap y no tiene un personaje en especial pero los demás que vienen si . espero que les guste se me acaba de ocurrir y eso es por que tengo hambre

* * *

AL CAP ¡

Palillos

* * *

Desde que llegaste a Japón por tu nuevo trabajo te encanta demasiado los lugares a donde vas y te llevas mas o menos bien con las personas donde convives.

En tu apartamento a la ora de la comida siempre pedias comida ya preparada 'Pizza, hamburguesas ,sándwiches ' si también en Japón hay esas cosas o simplemente comprabas cosas para hacer en tu casa comidas típicas de donde vivías .(N/A. Ya me dio hambre XD)

Ese día te invitaron a comer a casa de uno a quien si considerabas unos de tus amigos de de que llegaste a Japón Sawada Tsunayoshi el chico de 18 años melena castaña y ojos color avellana.

Ya en casa de Sawada reunidos con otros 'Yamamoto,Gokudera,Lambo,Haru,Chrome,Reborn… bien estaban todos excepto los Varia se negaron a ir XD' todos ablando (peleando) jugando ,risas llantos te la pasabas muy bien conviviendo con ellos todos los días te morías de la risa cada vez que peleaban por cosas absurdas (CoffcoffKyoya y Mukurocoffcoff)

Llego la parte de que todos se sientan para comer tu ora favorita ya que ciertas personitas no te dejaron desayunar pacíficamente (coffcoffByakurancoffcoff )'llegaste muy temprano y no te dio mucho tiempo de comer por que cierto peliblanco iba por ti para ir al trabajo '

Para tu sorpresa sirvieron un plato típico de Japón Donburi 'Sopa de arroz con trozos de pollo agridulce' y unos palillos a lado todos empezaron a comer se te salió una risita cuando te pusieron el platillo.

-De que te ríes Alice-chan? 'pregunto la chica de cabello morado largo un poco debajo de los hombros y con un parche en un ojo'

-Nada solo es la primera ves que como comida japonesa aquí en Japón'le contestaste con una dulce sonrisa'

-Pero no llevas aquí ya 5 meses y no pruebas comida de aquí? Alice-Chan 'pregunta Tsuna un poco sorprendido' -Mmm… no siempre compro comida congelada o cocino lo que se 'le respondes agarrando los palillos para empesgar a comer '

-Que haces herbívora ' dice Kyoya mirándote como agarras los palillos'

-Mm jejeje lo siento esto es mas difícil de lo que parece 'le contestas tratando de acomodar los palillos en tu mano '- esto es frustrante T.T)

-Déjame y te enseño Ali-chan! 'dice Byakuran atrás de ti y trata de acomodarte los palillos en la mano'-Listo ahora puedes empoza a comer ^.^)

Pero solo los moviste un milímetro y se cayeron

-Quiero un tenedor -.-) 'dijiste mirando con odio a esos mugrosos palillos '

-No te preocupes Alice a mi también me pasaba igual 'decía Dino comiendo como si fuera un profesional con los palillos ' Cofcof estaba atrás de el su subordinados cofcof )

Tu solo le distes un ok y intentaste probar de nuevo con los condenados palillos.

Ya lista y agarraste un pedazo de pollo y se te callo en el pato otra ves eso repetido como unas cinco veces te hartaste tiraste un palillo alado del plato .

-A la mierda con esto 'dijiste en tu idioma solo Byakuran,Hibari,Reborn ,Dino y Mukuro te entendieron'

Agarraste el palillo y pinchaste un pedazo de pollo como si fuera una brochetas y te lo comiste unos se estaban riendo del acto cometido y otros porque te entendieron lo que avías dicho .

-Kufufufufu Alice-chan es un poco grosera 'dijo Mukuro con su típica sonrisa sádica mirando como comías'

Después de tu pequeño show todo siguió tranquilo con las peleas y platicas entre amigos y compañeros.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^.^ merezco Reviews?

Bye Bye-Nya


	2. Dia libre? y un viaje

Hola! Gracias por sus Reviews y que bueno que les haya gustado ¡! Y gracias a el consejo que me dio **mcr77** lo usare ^^

Y **perdonen** si hay **ORRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA** intentare escribir bien y sin nada mas que decir

AL FIC!

* * *

**Día Libre? Y un viaje**

* * *

Todos tienen un día de la semana libre y tu no eres la excepción tu día libre son los domingos y cada hora que pasaba rogabas que ya se acercara el domingo.

hay una hora de todos los días desde que llegaste a los cuarteles de Vongola en Japón que odiabas teclear en la computadora y firmar documentos al punto que te dolía la cabeza y sin mencionar las practicas que te obligaban hacer para poder controlar tu llama.

Tus planes para ese día dormir toda la maña despertarte comer y salir a comprar unos mangas y figurillas de colección 'si corazón eres otaku' y unas frituras para pasar la noche viendo anime, ese era tu día simple planeado.

Estabas tapada hasta la cabeza poca abajo y muy dormida hasta que escuchaste unas risitas, te fuiste despertando y te boletases y te estiraste y escuchaste esas risitas otra ves y abriste los ojos y te sentaste y vistes nada mas ni nada menos que Reborn (este Reborn tiene 10 o 11 años ), Takeshi, Tsuna, Hayato, Chrome ,Mukuro ,Byakuran, Lambo,Futa,Bianchi, Haru y si hasta Kyoya estaba en tu cuarto de tu departamento.

Te boletases a todos lados y miraste a todos lados viéndolos acomodados como si no pasara nada después de un rato reaccionaste.

-P-pero que mier**-''susurraste para ti misma mientras te tallabas los ojos''

-Kufufufufu No es un sueño Alice-chan-''el chico peinado de piña te dijo''

Entonces gritaste mientras te escondías en las sabanas

-PERO MIERD** ESTAN HASIENDO EN MI CASA Y PEOR EN MI ABITASION-''GRITASTES''

-No ase falta que te tapes otra ves ya vimos lo que traes puesto-''dijo Reborn cargando a león en su mano''

-Buenos días Alice-chan como amaneciste- ''dijo Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa, y tu solo lo ignoraste esa estúpida pregunta''

-QUIERO una explicación por que están en mi cuarto-''hablaste en un tono irritado y nervioso pero mas irritado ''

-L-lo siento Alice-chan pero Reborn…-''antes de que el castaño pudiera continuar el Hitman de aparente 11 años de edad lo interrumpió''

-Levántate y vístete Alice vas a venir con nosotros-''dijo el joven pelinegro con león convertido en pistola y apuntándote''

-P-pero es mi dia libre-''hablaste haciendo un puchero con los labios ''

- y todavía quiero la explicación de por que todos están en mi cuarto-''dijiste levantándote de la cama''

traías una piyama de blusa morada con tirantes y la parte de debajo de negro con cuadros con rosa fuerte y unas pantuflas de perritos negros con café las orejitas, y por supuestos estabas despeinada

Abriste la puerta y señalaste afuera con cara de pocos amigos

-Largo – ''dijiste y empezaron a salir primero Haru seguida de Chrome''

-Kufufufufu creo que deberías peinarte- ''solo fulminaste a Mukuro con la mirada y salió con su risita''

-Ali-chan !- '' Byakuran te abraso y se fue corriendo antes de que lo matases''

Todos salieron a excepción de Reborn y Tsuna y Kyoya salió por la ventana quien sabe cómo le izo por que tu vivías en el 5 piso.

-Y bien que es todo esto- ''le preguntaste a Reborn y Tsuna''

-Pues veras Alice-chan Reborn organizo un viaje a Italia y quiere que todos vallamos- ''dijo Tsuna con un leve rubor en el rostro y mirando al piso''

-Así que cámbiate y prepara una maleta nos vamos en una hora-''dijo Reborn saliendo de la habitación seguido por Tsuna''

Lo pensaste y te vistes al espejo y sacaste tu maleta con sierre rosa (o color que te guste) y como Reborn dijo empezaste a empacar te bañaste y arreglaste lo mas pronto posible por que a nadie le gusta hacer enojar el mejor Hitman del mundo.

Continuara…

* * *

Que les pareció?

Lo iba a hacer completo pero me dio flojera y quiero actualizar lo mas pronto posible

Luego subo la segunda parte esta en proceso aun ^^

Perdonen si hay ORRORES de ortografía u.u

Arigatou y Sayonara-Nya


	3. Un viaje y un tropiezo - Tsuna

Antes de salir por la puerta de tu habitación miraste unos poster que tenias colgados de tus animes favoritos. Pokemon, Blood+, Ao no Exorcist , Highschool of the dead, XxxHoliC entre otros

Mierda miraron los posters de Junjou Romántica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi pensaste

Serraste la puerta bajaste las escaleras, te encontraste a Reborn y Tsuna en la cocina los demás ya no estaban.

-Ya estoy lista Reborn, de perdido puedo comer algo- 'le dijiste mientras te sentabas en unas de las sillas alado de Tsuna mientras dejabas tu maleta alado'

Reborn estaba sentado en una silla alado de tu mesita tomándose un expreso

-No, se nos hace tarde y eres muy lenta- ' te dice mientras toma de su café caliente'

-L-lo siento Alice-chan pero Reborn nos dijo… y bueno… pues…- 'entes de que dijera otra palabra Reborn lo interrumpió'

-Deja de Tartamudear Dame-Tsuna y vámonos se nos hace tarde-'dice saliendo de la cocina abre la puerta sale tu y Tsuna tras el pues nadie quiere hacer esperar al Hitman'

-.-.-

Mientras todos salían de las camionetas y se dirigían a el jet privado Vongola .

Tu estabas caminando alado de Chrome

-Etto Chrome-san mmm acaso vistes en mi cuarto los posters que tenia pegados?-'le preguntaste un poco nerviosa'

-Si Alice-chan todos los vimos – 'dijo un poco apenada'

Mierda todos vieron mi poster de Misaki y Usami besándose T.T pensaste mientras subían al jet.

-OH GENIAL ESTE JET ES EXTREMO!- 'decía Ryohei asombrado por tanta elegancia en el jet'

Todos subieron y se sentaron unos jugando 'lambo con I-pi' otros separados del los demás 'Hibari' y otros durmiendo 'Tu' otros hablando entre si cosas esas.

El viaje fue muy largo tardo todo un dia un na noche en llegar a Italia, hay comieron durmieron en el hermoso y elegante Jet ^_No ce ustedes pero y o si ve visto un jet por dentro chequen en google las imágenes y dense una idea como seria el jet Vongola_^

Llegaron a Italia en la tarde, bajaron del Jet muy cansados de estar sentados todo el dia subieron a las camionetas directo al hotel donde se hospedarían .

.

Llegaron a un hotel llamado Quisisana ^ese hotel si existe véanlo en Google^ , Reborn obligo a Tsuna a ir por las llaves diciéndole que si no iba lo patearía.

Llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones que mas bien parecían un departamento con una pequeña sala y por pequeña digo grande con 4muebles de color azul índigo junto a una mesita de centro de cristal con un florero y un cuadro y la pequeña mesa de 4 sillas rojos y en medio un florero un pequeño balcón con vista a la piscina un pequeño pasillo que llegaba a 2 habitaciones cada una con 2 camas baño televisión de pantalla plana un espejo y una ventana en medio .

Compartías la habitación con Haru, Kyoko y Bianchi.

- Tiene piscina-desu!- ' grito emocionada Haru mirando por el balcón la gran piscina'

- Si que gran vista - 'la peli/rosa mirando igual que Haru la piscina pero sin tanta emoción'

-Alice-chan sabes nadar?-'te pregunto kyoko'

-Mmm No (u.u) –' le contestaste en un tono normal mientas desempacabas tu ropa '

la castaña y la peli/naranja se te quedaron viendo

-No importa si no se nadar no me gusta meterme a la piscina en los hoteles- dijiste yendo a el baño para cambiarte'

-Chicas Reborn me dijo que se cambiaran y bajaran en la recepción-'la peli/rosa hablo y las otras 2 obedecieron y se preparaban para cambiarse'

-Si Bianchi-san-'las 2 chicas obedecieron y se cambiaron'

.

.

* en la recepción*

Ya todos estaban esperándolas tu fuiste la primera en bajar, traías una playera de manga corta color negro con el las letras de Kiss color morado y una Hello Kitty con una estrella negra en su ojo ^_Viva Kiss! y Hello Kitty XD_ ^ un short de mezclilla café con negro un cinturón color morado en forma de moño y unas botas cafés de terciopelo 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla con tacón corrido y pelo suelto.

-Bien y para que vinimos a Italia?- 'le pre preguntaste a Reborn'

-para que vean donde va a ser su hogar dentro de 2 años- 'les informo el Ex arcobaleno'-listo hay que irnos –

Y se dirigieron todos a las camionetas a recorrer Italia

Todos salieron del hotel solo quedabas tu y Tsuna en salir y cierto Hitman te puso el pie para que te calleras

Y te tropezaste enzima de Tsuna con los labios muy juntos del uno al otro, aun tirados y en el piso te rodio la cintura con su brazo pegándote mas a el y te beso.

Duro unos minutos el beso se separaron por falta de oxigeno y se volvieron a besar.

-Mmm Tsuna nos esperan- 'dijiste despegándote de sus atrayentes labios'

-T-tienes razón-' y te ayudo a levantarte del piso-

Salieron Tsuna con un leve sonrojo en el rostro con gran sonrisa y tu igual pero un poco mas seria aguantándote las ganas de gritar de la emoción.

.

.

(Fin)

TADAN ¡! Que les pareció?

Linda?

Tierna?

Mas o menos

Bueno eso no importa lo mas genial fue que salió Tsuna ese hermoso Uke .

**Perdonen los horrores de ortografía **GOMEN ¡

Y estoy escribiendo ya el que sigue a ver con quien sale me gustaría con Kyoya pero a ver que sale ^. ^

Bye bye-Nya


	4. Un susto de muerte - Mukuro

Holiiis ¡! Bien ya que mi musa anda medio perdida que solo aparece en las noches decidí hacer uno pequeño mientras el otro que esta va haciendo lo voy a terminar y luego lo subiré es un poco largo pero creo que vale la pena.

Y Gomen si hay Horrores de Ortografía

Sin mas que decir Al FIC ¡!

* * *

Estabas sentada tranquila mente viendo una película de terror en la tv , en tu momento de gritarle a la protagonista que no cometa un estupidez.

-NOOOO PERO QUE PENDEJ* ERES …. NOOO NO VALLAS HAY TE VAN A MATAR ¡! – 'Gritabas mientras comías unas palomitas con salsa y un refresco de cola (cofcofCocacolacofcof)'

-NO ME DIGAS QUE LO QUIERES ENFRENTAR CON ESE TONTO CUCHILLITO… PERO QUE PENDEJ* ERES … Tonta protagonista no puedes enfrentara a un ente con un cuchillito… si claro como no..-'esos eran tus gritos mientras veías la Tv desesperadamente'

En eso sientes que te tocan el hombro volteas cuidadosa mente, ves una mano roja con jarras te volteas toda miras a una cosa mirándote con unos ojos rojos colmillos unos cuernos grande con alas todo de rojo con una sonrisa que ya mero te meas del susto

Estas tan sorprendida y aterrada que no emites ningún sonido quieres gritar pero no puedes

en eso se escucha una pinche risita que te tiene harta desde hace mucho en eso hace click tu cerebro sabes que es una ilusión creada por el cabeza de piña

-Kufufufuahahaha lol Alice debiste ver tu cara Kufufufufu- ' el chico piña se ríe mientras desaparece esa cosa de tu vista'

-Me quieres matar de un susto o que… NO ME BUELVAS A ESPANTAR DE ESA MANERA! –' le dijiste enojada mientas tratabas de parar los latidos tu corazón aterrado'

-Kufufufufufu lo siento Alice pero la tentación de ver tu cara de terror me llamo – 'te dijo mientas se acercaba a ti para sentarse en el mueble'

Serraste los ojos tratando de calmar tu todavía alterado corazón

- No me digas que te asuste demasiado?-'te pregunta mirándote con esa risita sádica dibujada en su rostro'

-Nooo como cres- 'dices sarcásticamente'

En eso Mukuro se acerca te toma de la cintura y te acerca a el

-Ppero que estas haciendo-'dices con un leve sonrojo en tu rostro'

-Lo siento no quise asustarte… mucho-' te dice mientras se acerca a tu rostro dándote un dulce beso en tus labios '

* * *

Fin! ¿? Si creo que si

TADAN!

Me salió la idea de repente digo el único que seria capas de poner una cara de satisfacción mientras eres espantada de muerte solo es Mukuro No?

RW?

Arigato


	5. Misión con Kyoya

Y que comen que adivinan si este va ha ser del mas sepsy y peligroso de todos KYOYA! El es mi favorito *w*)

Arigatou por sus Rw me dan mas ánimos de seguir escribiendo ^^

y Gomen si hay Horrores de ortografía

Sin mas AL FIC ¡!

* * *

Ya no tenias papeleo que hacer y se te ocurrió la gran idea de pintarte las uñas en trabajo , se abrió la puerta de tu oficina y entro el Jefe Tsuna con un papel en la mano se guido de Gokudera con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Alice-chan tengo una misión para ti –'dijo sonriendo muy amable mente pero mas de lo normal y rápido pensaste que no era una misión cualquiera'

-Bien dime Tsunayoshi de que se trata –' le preguntaste con duda mirándolo y poniendo una de tu mano en tu barbilla sabiendo que no se trata de nada bueno ya que Gokudera tenia una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro '

-Bien , quiero que vayas a investigar en secreto a la familia Fischietto juntoConHibari –' lo ultimo lo dijo muy rápido con una velocidad se dirigieron a la puerta pero antes de abrirla para salir les aventaste un cuchillo impidiendo que salieran'

-QUE¡ No iré a ninguna misión con Kyoya me niego–' Les dijiste enojada parada detrás de tu escritorio'

-S-se que no te agrada Kyoya p-pero tienes que hacerlo recuerdas soy tu jefe –' te contesto casi tartamudeando ya echabas chispas en los ojos y dabas miedo'

-TIENES QUE HACERLO MUJER ESTUPIDA SI JUUDAIME TE PIDE ALGO TIENES QUE HACERLO –' te grito Gokudera arrepintiéndose inmediatamente '

Giraste la cabeza volteándolo a ver

-A mi NADIE ME GRITA Y QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VES QUE LO HACES HAYATO POR QUE SI LO BUELVES A HACER TE METO ESA BOTELLA DE GUISQUI POR EL TRASERO Y SAVES QUE LO HAGO! –'También le gritaste ya que odias que te griten y mas a el por que siempre lo hacia con todos '

No te dijo nada se que do callado por que sabe que si eres capas capas de meterle la botella por abajo,

-No lo haré Tsuna tu sabes que yo trabajo en cubierta y en las sombras tu guardián es lo contrario a eso y además me odia –' le dijiste mas calmada tomando un poco una copa de Tequila para calmarte '

-Lo ce Alice-chan pero es muy importante que agás esta misión con Kyoya ya que tu y el… Mmm… Hacen buen equipo(? –' dijo mirando al piso y agarrándose el cuello de la camisa'

- Estas bromeando cierto, yo y el no hacemos buen quipo yo soy una Espía y el un asesino no hacemos buen quipo , me niego –' dijiste sentándote en tu escritorio pintándote otra una para que vean que no te interesa'

- Lo harás porque yo te lo ordeno –' en eso se abrió la puerta haciendo pasar al hombre de traje con sombrero y patillas risadas'

Abriste los ojos de un momento a otro dentro de tu oficina el aire se tenso por la aparición del Hitman

-P-pero …–' tartamudeaste y no pudiste decir nada ya que te interrumpió'

-Lo harás porque te lo ordeno no me interesa si te cae bien o mal Kyoya lo harás sin peros –'des pues de eso salió como si nada'

Mal desistes ya que no podías negarte en una decisión del Hitman desde que su maldición y volvió a su tamaño original daba miedo siempre rodeándolo de esa aura malvada y sádica saliendo de el nadie se quería meter con el y tu no eras la excepción.

-si –' dijiste en un susurro viendo al piso y maldecir a todos menos a Reborn porque si lo hacías sabes que se enteraría y te aria pagar '

Después de eso Tsuna y Gokudera salieron de tu oficina dándole gracias mental mente a Reborn que apareció y te hiso que aceptaras ahora les tocaba ir con Kyoya y Tsuna rogando a Kamisama para que no los muerda hasta la muerte.

Y Reborn en una esquina pegado en la pared con su sombrero haciéndole sombra cubriéndole la cara riéndose de cómo le va a ir a su estudiante con el guardián de la nube para luego hacer acto de presencia y convencerlo que vallan los dos a la misión.

-.-

Por lo bueno Tsuna salió casi ileso de su conversación con el carnívoro gracias a que Reborn salió de la nada y lo convenció.

Iban en el coche a dirección de una pequeña cosas fuera de Namimori donde tenías las cosas que ibas a usar en cubierta así como armas, ropa, pelucas y mas cosas que necesitarían, en todo el trayecto no se hablaron ni se dirigieron la mirada tu lo odiabas por muchas razones en particular.

Entraron a la choza como le llamabas una casa de piedra escondida en el un pequeño bosque con chimenea de 2 pisos, abriste la puerta y entraron adentro estaba una sala de muebles de tapis color blanco con negro una mesita de caoba cuadrada un candelabro de techo negro con foquitos tipo velas una alfombra tipo egipcia café con dorado, Fuiste directamente al 2 piso abriste la primera puerta de madera y entestes tomaste un celular que tenias guardado debajo de una cama y lo encendiste marcaste un numero y empezaste hablar en latin.

-Loquentem dimisit, ut obscurum a cat (_Habla la liberada, sigilosa como un gato_) –' dijiste en un muy buen latín bajando por las escaleras '

**-Patet a nunc, quondam vos introntu pedum a tinea (**_**Claro un momento, enseguida le paso a la polilla**_**)-' dijo una vos femenina'**

Mientras esperabas a que te pasaran a tu contacto golpeabas 3 veces una pared que se encontraba alado de las escaleras haciendo que se abriera una rendija con un botón , lo presionaste y alado de un mueble se abrió un pequeño pedazo de piso donde abría un montón de cosas, las empezaste a sacar y las dejabas en el mueble.

-**Ciao piccolo pensiero che mi avessi dimenticato da molto tempo che non ci vediamo o parlare (Hola pequeña pense que me tenias olvidado tanto tiempo sin vernos ni charlar) -'escuchaste en la otra línea que te hablaban en Italiano' **

-Idem Adamo –' le contestaste'

**-Non credo che mi hai chiamato per salutarmi, che posso aiutare questo momento (**_**Supongo que no me llamaste para saludarme, en que puedo ayudarte en esta ocasión)-' **_**te pregunto y tu solo soltaste una pequeña risita'**

- Hai ragione, io voglio il getto in Giappone per Italia entro 3 ore un posto dove stare per due persone e l'altro comando quando si arriva _(Tienes razón, quiero el jet de Japon para italia dentro de 3 horas un lugar donde quedarme para dos personas y lo demás te lo mando cuando llegue)_-'le dijiste'

**-****Naturalmente il mio piccolo problema, una cosa l'altra biglietto aereo sarà cer per il vostro amato fidanzato che è bene avere un fidanzato non morirà solo e amaro (**_**Claro mi pequeña no hay problema, una cosa el otro boleto de avion va a cer para tu novio querida eso es bueno que tengas novio no morirás sola y amargada**_**)-'**

**-** C-che, non ho il fidanzato Adamo –' le contestaste tartamudeando y un leve sonrojo paso por tu cara'

**-hahahaha Come dici tu amore, ci vediamo più tardi (**_**jajajaja como digas cariño, nos vemos al rato)-'**_** después de eso colgó'.**

Guardaste apagaste el celular lo guardaste, empezaste a sacar de una maleta pelucas de diferentes tamaños y colores le aventaste una maleta a Kyoya Igual de grande la abrió y se le que do mirando.

-Que es esto –' te dijo echándote una mirada venenosa'

-Escoge una peluca Reborn dijo que era un misión en cubierta y en cubierta significa que no tienen que vernos con nuestros rostros y mas el tulló-' le contestaste poniéndote una peluca rubia china con extensiones rosas y verdes fosforescente que te llegaba debajo de la cintura'

-Parecen reales –'dijo mientras tocaba una peluca roja de pelos parados'

- Por que son de pelo real –' le contestaste con vos neutra'

No te contesto solo la dejo caer en la maleta de nuevo.

Salieron

Tu traías una peluca rubia larga hasta la cintura unos lentes de contacto morados y un Piercing en el labio inferior ( falso claro) con un vestido corto una mano arriba e la rodilla de color negro con lunares blancos unas medias negras y unos botines rosas ( solo piénsalo estás en Japón pasas desapercibida)

Y Kyoya traía una peluca morada unos lentes de contacto azul y un traje negro , por que no se quiso poner la peluca rosa que le distes la agarro y la quemo.

Antes de entrar al coche cambiaron las matriculas y entraron para dirigirse al Jet .

(Continuara)

* * *

Y Asta aquí les dejo si quieren ver a Kyoya con peluca y ojos azules vean mi DevianART me pueden encontrar como 'MisakyKey' y todas las modificaciones las e hecho en Pain Sai con el mouse.

Bien hasta el siguiente cap


	6. Mision con Kyoya (2

Pasaron 2 dias des de que Kyoya y tu llegaron a Italia a investigar a la familia Fischietto , Tsuna les pidió que fueran en cubierta y que nadie supiera que Kyoya estaría hay la ventaja que tenias era que nadie sabia que Vongola tiene un grupo de espionaje al cual tu pertenecías y eso les daba un punto a su favor.

Adivinen como es que Vongola savia quienes es que los estaban traicionando o ablando a sus espaldas si El quipo de espionaje de Vongola o S.V.S por sus cifras en Italiano ' Squadra Vongola Spia ' , les informaba sobre futuras conspiraciones o peleas el quipo se encargaba de vigilar las desde las sombras mas profundas a todos los aliados y enemigos de Vongola.

Desde que te enviaron a el cuartel de Vongola en Japón para ayudarles y hacerles saber de su presencia al Decimo Vongola que existía tal cuartel.

Cierta nube piensa que los spias son un montón de herbívoros que se esconden para hacer su trabajo y que tienen miedo de pelear. [No me miren a mi eso piensa el -.-) ]

2 días recolectando información de esa familia para saber que tramaban y no era nada bueno ya que estaban importando desechos tóxicos, diamantes y armas de fuego militares a uno de sus laboratorios en Italia, primero tenias que investigar y después infiltrarte lo de investigar es pan comido pero lo de la infiltración es mas arriesgado ya que te infiltras en unos de los cuarteles de una mafia poderosa, tenias que calcular cada movimiento que asías ahora es mas arriesgado por que estabas haciéndola de niñera como le llamabas trabajar con Kyoya ya que a cada rato se escapaba por que no le gusta estar vigilado por una herbívora.

Porque te asieron hacer equipo con Kyoya el maldito carnívoro que cada vez que te veía te echaba unos ojos que si las miradas mataran des de el primer dia estarías muerta claro a todos los miraba de la misma forma pero avía algo que tu provocabas mas en esa mirada que quisiera que te ahorcara en ese instante ni a Mukuro lo miraba de esa manera y eso que lo odiaba mas que a todos.

Para tu suerte esta vez Kyoya te asía caso en cada movimiento que hacían gracias a que cierto Hitman convenció a Kyoya que te obedeciera claro quién sabe qué le prometió para hacer eso posible porque el hombre no recibía órdenes de herbívoros y claro le asía caso a Reborn por que el no era un herbívoro de hecho es más que un carnívoro es un caníbal.

La infiltración fue un éxito se colaron en los laboratorios para poder ver para que querían todo eso y para tomar unas fotos para confirmar y llevárselos a Tsuna y Reborn.

Caminaban juntos por los largos pasillos blancos de los laboratorios cada 30 pasos una puerta de vidrio protegido por contraseña traían unas batas de científicos [como las batas que usa Verde] robadas de 2 científicos que secuestraron y durmieron literal mente, se disfrazaron para pasar por ellos y no levantar sospechas.

Pero como todo dentro de lo bueno siempre ay algo malo.

Te descubrieron

Eso era imposible nadie savia nada de Kyoya o tu, solo había dos posibilidades uno los vieron cuando durmieron a los científicos y dos había alguien de cuartel de espías que les dijo de su llegada.

Tu y Kyoya se habían separado como lo planeaste pero antes de que pudieran ir a su punto de encuentro y salir te atraparon por detrás diciendo que los acompañase la Dr. Brenda (_a si se llama la Dr. Por la cual te estas haciendo pasar _)

Primero les seguiste la corriente mientras avanzaban empezaste a sospechar y empezar a ser un plan para escapar te llevaron a un sector con mas hombres dos hombres trataron de amarrarte pero tu los noqueaste y te quitaste la bata de laboratorio dejándola en el piso sacaste tus pistolas doradas te escabullías por los pasillos sin ser detectada se escucharon unos pasos en dirección a si a ti, a tu derecha vistes un ducto de ventilación te agachaste para quitar los tornillos lo más rápido posible en eso ya se acuchaban los pasos más cerca te metiste y serraste lo más rápido en eso vistes por la rejilla 7 pares de piernas pasar en dirección de donde venias , se fueron y esperaste unos segundos para salir y te dirigiste al punto de reunión, pero antes de llegar se te atravesaron unos guardias por el camino , rápidamente sacaste tus pistolas y los empezaste a matar esquivando las balas pero no te percataste de que iba a salir uno por detrás tulló , estaba a punto de dispararte cuando Kyoya apareció y le torció el cuello , volteaste rápidamente para ver de que se trataba y viste parado a Kyoya detrás tulló

-Baka –' Dijo Kyoya molesto por el alboroto que asiste, bueno o almenas el lo pensaba así'

-Cállate. –'Le dijiste molesta'

-Me debes una. –' Kyoya te lo dijo de una forma fría y burlona a la vez'

- … -' Tu no le dijiste nada un poco molesta'

Enseguida se dirigieron al carro para después ir al hotel a arreglar sus cosas e ir de vuelta a Namimori, en el camino no se dirigieron la palabra, pero, si se echaban unas miradas venenosas al llegar al hotel entraron, empezaste a arreglar el equipaje y los documentos que tenias que entregarle a tu jefe después de unos segundos tocaron la puerta cuando abriste un poco alerta viste que era uno de los de los de servicio al cuarto a asarles una visita de que si les gusta estar en el hotel y eso.

-Si diga –'dijiste un poco apurada

-Les está gustando su estancia aquí en el Hotel, los atienden bien –' Te dijo el hombre delante de ti amablemente'

-Si gracias nos están atendiendo de maravilla.–' Contestaste en eso Kyoya salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura'

-Ya veo esta con su pareja -' Dijo el de servicio a cuarto'

-Que!. –' Dijeron Kyoya y tu molestos

-No el y yo no… -'te interrumpe'

-Oh ya veo, bien les traeré el mejor vino que tenemos no se preocupe casa ya que usted es un cliente distinguido. –' Dijo con una gran sonrisa y se va'

-PORQUE LE DIJISTE QUE SOMOS PAREJA! –'Dijo Kyoya muy molesto'

-PORQUE EL NO ME DIO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DECIRLE. –' Le dijiste más molesta'

-Tsk. –' Kyoya solo se quedo callado'

-Baka!. –'susurraste molesta'

Después de esa discusión te metiste a bañar en la tina a pensar sobre la pequeña discusión que tuvieron

-Kyoya idiota. –' Dijiste un poco molesta'

Mientras tanto con Kyoya.

-Toc Toc.

-Ya voy. –' Dijo Kyoya'- dejen de molestar –'dijo en susurro entre dientes mientras abría la puerta'

-Oh buenas noches aquí les traigo el vino el mejor de su clase. –' Le entrego 2 botellas'

-Tsk. –' Kyoya lo miro fríamente'

-Bien hasta luego –' Dijo el hombre un poco nervioso'

-Si son de la mejor clase no deben de saber nada mal. –'Dijo Kyoya sonriendo abriendo las botellas'

Luego de estar relajándote en la tina decidiste salir ya que se te iba a poner la piel de pasa, te secaste y te cambiaste, pero, te diste cuenta de que se te olvido meter un pantalón así que decidiste salir sigilosamente con solo una playera que te quedaba un poco grande de tirantes y tu ropa interior sin encaje de color negra con morado si que Kyoya te viera abriste la puerta pero no avía señales de que Kyoya estuviera hay pensaste que probablemente estuviera solo en el techo del hotel y te arriesgaste a salir pero al dirigirte a la cama viste a Kyoya tumbado en la cama con la cara toda roja y las botellas de vino por un lado al ver que el solo se había tomado el vino y no te aviad ajado ni una sola y miserable gota.

-Oye te tomaste todo el vino! –'Le gritaste molesta al ver que no avía ni una sola gota en las botellas'

-Cállate plana que molestas–'Te contesto Kyoya sentándose en la cama se notaba que ya se le estaba pasando lo ebrio'

-Como me dijiste!. –'Le contestaste muy molesta'

-Sorda te dije , plana que…–'Te miro detalladamente y pudiste notar un leve sonrojo en su cara'

-Que? . –'Le dijiste mirándolo'

-No, nada. –'Te dijo con una sonrisa picara(? '

Cosa que te sorprendió un poco ya que era la primera ves que lo veías sin otra expresión en su rostro

Te miraste y te acordaste que no traías pantalón y tu cabello avía mojado la blusa y se veía a través de ella te sonrojaste mucho al darte cuenta y rápidamente te cubriste el pecho

-N-no… me mires. –'Le dijiste tartamudeando'

-Bueno retiro lo de plana–'Dijo Kyoya con una voz burlona'

-C-cállate. –' le contestaste tartamudeando y un poco mas roja poniéndote un pantalón'

-Jaja eres muy graciosa. –'Dijo Kyoya con una sonrisa tornada en su rostro'

-Pediré otra habitación. –'Dijiste dirigiéndote a la puerta'

-A donde crees que vas . –'Dijo Kyoya con la mano apoyada en la puerta impidiendo que tu salgas y con la otra rodeándote la cintura'

-S-suel..tame. –'tartamudeaste un poco nerviosa'

Kyoya ignoro lo que le dijiste solo se acerca asía ti y te besa en los labios dulcemente, tu roja por lo que acababa de hacer te quedaste en shock por un momento sentiste sus que te mordió el labio inferior y abriste la boca por el dolor en eso su lengua paso a tu boca dando un beso demandante sus labios y saliva sabían a vino que acababa de beberse.

Te atrajo asía el con su mano en tu cadera y la otra en tu cara tus manos ya asían una en el pelo de Kyoya y la otra en su pecho se separaron por falta de oxigeno se miraron a los ojos noto como estabas ruborizada y tu también notaste como el también estaba ruborizado y se volvieron a besar de nuevo.

FIN!

* * *

Que tal (?

Gracias a mi hermosa hermanita que sin ella no abría acabado de escribir el final (ella escribió la mitad de este si es una perver XD )

Merecemos RW ?

Arigatou por leer *U*)~


	7. Efecto Secundario- Reborn

-Entonces… quieres que sea tu rata de laboratorio, verdad Verde –'le respondiste mirándolo con los bazos cruzados.

-Yo no le llamaría rata de laboratorio solo quiero que me ayudes a probar este invento corrige posturas –'dijo mostrándote una rara maquina en la sala de laboratorio.

-Por que quieres que te ayude hay muchos ratones a quien les puedes decir –

-si pero el otro dia escuche que siempre te duele mas un pie que el otro e inmediatamente supe que se debía a tu mala postura. –' dijo verde .

-Tu no ayudas a los demás por que si, que efectos secundarios tiene –' le dijiste pues sabias que Verde siempre decía eso para que le ayudes a probar sus tontos inventos cosa que siempre te negabas.

-Solo dolor de cabeza pero se te quitara enseguida ayer lo probé con mi ayudante y ya le ice las modificaciones que necesitaba –'te dijo poniéndote un casco en la cabeza que tenía muchos cables conectados a una maquina.

-Bien –'dijiste un poco irritada.

Verde prendió la maquina estuvo tecleando y se empezaron a ver unas ondas casi trasparentes blancas bajando por todo tu cuerpo, después se acerco y te quito el casco.

-Te duele algo? –'te pregunto.

-No –'le respondiste.

Te paraste y sentiste que te ibas de lado te caites tratabas de levantarte y no podías.

-MIERDA VERDE QUE MIERDA ME ISISTES NO ME PUEDO LEVANTAR-'Le gritaste bien estérica.

-Mmm… creo que ahora es un efecto secundario. –'te dijo mirándote en el piso. –' que parte de tu cuerpo sientes mas pesada?-'te pregunto escribiendo en su libreta.

-la pierna izquierda y mi brazo–'le respondiste tratándote de levantarte cosa que no pudiste pues caites acostada de nuevo –' TE LO JURO QUE SI NO SE ME QUITA ESTO TE MATO VERDE –'Le amenazaste.

El solo trago duro.

-No te preocupes el efecto desaparecerá en mínimo 24 horas –'te dijo arreglándose los lentes.

-PERO QUE! TENGO UNA JUNTA EN DOS HORAS NO PUEDO FALTAR IDIOTA! –'Le gritaste estérica de nuevo.

-No te preocupes le avisare a Tsunayoshi lo ocurrido –'dijo y salió del laboratorio asistes muchas fuerzas en levantarte y caminar a la salida agarrándote tu brazo izquierdo con tu otro brazo para que no te calleras caminabas tipo zombi.

A dar una vuelta medio forzado por que te pesaba la pierna y el brazo.

Ya mero te caías y sentiste unos brazos rodeándote la cintura volteaste y vistes unos hermosos ojos negros mirándote muy cerio.

-R-reborn –'tartamudeaste.

-Otra ves bebiste –'te pregunto sosteniéndote de la cintura.

-N-no, es un efecto s-secundario de un tonto e-experimento de Verde –'tartamudeaste agachando la cabeza y sosteniéndote brazo para que no caerte.

Solo suspiro.

-Y cuales son? –'te pregunto mirándote y sosteniéndote para que no te calleras.

-M-me pesa la pierna y el brazo i-izquierdo –'le contestaste tartamudeando y te preguntabas por que rayos tartamudeabas.

-Por cuanto vas a estar así, tienes entrenamiento mañana –'te dijo cargándote en brazos.

Te ruborizaste un poco, y lo agarraste del cuello para no caerte –'D-dijo que p-podría durar 24 horas –'tartamudeaste otra ves.

-Y por que tartamudeas –'te dijo mirándote a los ojos, tu solo te ruborizaste mas de lo que ya estaba.

-N-no se hace r-rato no hablaba a-asi –'Le contestaste tartamudeando poniéndote la manos derecha en tus labios y viendo a otra dirección, abrió la puerta de tu cuarto y entro

Te puso con cuidado en la cama.

-G-gracias por traerme R-reborn –' le agradeciste tartamudeando.

–Voy m-matar a Verde c-cuando lo v-vea odio e-esto –'eso lo dijiste mas para ti que para el. Todavía seguías roja

Reborn se acerco a ti en la cama mirándote a los ojos por ese acto te sonrojaste mas.

-R-reborn q-que h-haces –'le dijiste se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-A mi me gusta –'se acercó mas agarrándote de la cintura y te beso en los labios acostándote en la cama, el arriba de ti sin dejar de besarte, solo te sonrojaste mas y seguiste el beso.

La pesadez del brazo y de la pierna no duro mas de una hora y ya estabas mejor pero no salías de tu cuarto junto con Reborn en todo el dia y la noche.

Awwww que tal! Merezco RW?

Maldito y sexy Reborn es tan dcfwfwgwgwsrg

Perdonen los **Horrores de ortografía**


	8. Castigo - Nadie

Este no tiene ningún emparejamiento espero que les guste

Es mas cómico Según yo

Gracias por sus RW *w*)

* * *

Estabas jugando videojuegos con Fran tu le ibas ganando a el súper héroe.

-Fran~ te estoy ganando~ –'dijiste cantarinamente mientras lo empujabas muy levemente con tu hombro' –eres muy lento en las carreras-

-Solo estoy manejando con precaución Alice-chan –' te dijo con su típica vos si ni una expresión en su rostro' –no como tu cuando te enseño a manejar Squalo-sempai casi nos matas. _(Fran te dice Alice-Chan pues eres un año menor que el)_

Torciste la boca –'no es para tanto, Bel-chan me reto que no podía dar una vuelta cerrada, y cuando frene salió como niña gritando. –'le contestaste casi riéndote.

-Te escuche plebeya –'dijo Bel que estaba en un mueble sentado lanzándote unos cuchillos que esquivaste.

-Que bueno, lo dije para que escucharas –'le dijiste y te volvió a lanzar cuchillos y tu le lanzaste a los que te había lanzado hace rato pero también los esquivo.

–A demás este es un juego… –'no pudiste decir mas porque te interrumpió el sonido de las puertas siendo pateadas y el grito de Squalo.

-¡VROOOOOOOOOOOII! ALICE! CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME ENCIERRES EN EL BAÑO! –'grito Squalo dejándolos casi sordos, y te tapestes los oídos.

-Como unas quinientas veces pero no grites me dejas sorda –'le contestaste tapándote los oídos y parándote del piso.

-MOCOSA! NO ME BUELBAS A HACER ESO LA PROSIMA VES PODARAS TODO EL SESPED ALREDEDOR DE LA MANSION! –'Gritaba Squalo muy enojado con venas saliéndose de la sien

-Squalo~ no debes gritar el jefe esta dormido –'dijo Lussaria entrando por la puerta donde anterior mente entro Squalo.

-VROOII! Y AMI QUE ME INTERESA QUE EL ESTUPIDO JEFE ESTE DORMIDO! –'Gritaba Squalo ya mero dejándolos sordos.

-Tu sabes Squalo~ que cuando el jefe no duerme su siesta está más insoportable que nunca –'Lussaria trataba de calmar a el gritón de Squalo.

Mientras Squalo y Lussaria ''Platicaban'' Cosa que Lussaria solo hablaba y el que gritaba era Squalo, ustedes tres Bel, Fran y tu salían para no quedarse sordos.

Caminando por los pasillos Bel y Fran peleando uno con palabras y el otro lanzando cuchillos.

Se dirigían al patio trasero.

-Bel-sempai puedo quitarme el jorro, me pica creo que ya me salió salpullido.- 'decía Fran intentando rascarse ala cabeza.

-Tal ves si lo dices por favor, Ushishishi . –' le dijo el rubio de ojos tapados sosteniendo unos cuchillos en sus manos.

-Me puedo quitar el jorro por favor Bel –sempai –

-Ushishishishi, No rana ya te he dicho que morirás con él.–

-Lo dice el príncipe falso –'dijo Fran con su voz monótona.

-Quítale el falso rana estúpida. –'le grito Bel a fran lanzándole cuchillos a este en el la espalda.

-Ouch eso duele sempai –'dice la rana sin tono o gestó de dolor alguno '. –Alice-chan ayúdame dile a sempai que no haga eso.

-Chicos pueden dejar de pelear hacen que me duela la cabeza –'les decías a ambos mientras con tu mano masajeabas tu sien.

-Tsk nadie le dice a un príncipe que se calle plebeya –' te dijo enojado lanzándote cuchillos que tu esquivaste y se los volvías a lanzar.

Sacaste tus tijeras verde fosforescente con detalles rosas y le las aventaste haciendo que le rasgaran la ropa y las tijeras volvían a ti tipo bumeranes.

Miro su ropa levemente cortada por el filo de las tijeras y te volvió a mirar cosa que no se notaba por su flequillo pero no dudaste que te miraba con odio.

Se empezaron a lanzar cuchillos y tijeras Fran solo los veía pelear mientras por 'accidente' se le clavaban cuchillos en la espalda.

Salieron corriendo lanzándose cuchillos y tijeras que esquivaban fácil mente, ya iban a llegar al jardín trasero solo faltaba pasar por el cuarto del jefe y bajar las escaleras pero aventaste mal una tijera que cayó en el cuarto del jefe que tenia las puertas abiertas haciendo que rompiera algo de virio.

Se quedaron los tres estáticos, se miraron unos a los otros.

-Ushishishi, Alice-chan tienes problemas –'te dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esta pérdida. –'dijo Fran sin una expresión en su rostro.

-Cállense ustedes también tienen la culpa –'les dijiste casi susurrando.

Los tomaste del brazo y salieron corriendo en la dirección donde venían y salieron por una ventana los tres.

Los tres cayeron de pie, pero antes de caminar sentiste una espada tras tu espalda y decidiste voltear.

-VROOOII! Mocosa creen que no vi lo que asieron! –' les grito casi dejándolos sordos.

-grrr –'solo gruñiste pues ya esperabas tu castigo.

-Ahora el estúpido jefe esta molesto y vio lo que asistes –'los dirijo a su oficina.

los pusieron barrer toda la mansión y barrer las hojas alrededor de la mansión con supervisión para que lo asieran y a ti te quito todas tejeras y te dieron una tijeras para niños negras para podar todo el pasto con ellas.

Estabas sentada con tus nuevas tijeras cortando el césped en el jardín Fran se encontraba con un trinche barriendo todas las hojas secas.

-Me siento como Grell… y odio el sol -'dijiste un poco desanimada con unos lentes de sol que te había regalado Lussaria y mirando a las horrendas tijeritas.

-Ve el lado bueno Alice-chan no te puso hacer otra cosa tiburón-sempai –'dijo Fran con su voz monótona y barriendo las hojas.

-Maldito Squalo, se esta vengando por encerrarlo en el baño, lo ce –'dijiste cortando con tus pequeñas tijeras.

-Ushishishi, eso les pasa –'dijo cierto rubiecito riéndose de ustedes.

-Pero Sempai a usted también lo regañaron y lo pusieron hacer trabajo. –'dijo Fran mientras recibía unos cuchillos en su sombrero.

-Cállate rana los príncipes no hacemos eso –'dijo lanzándole mas cuchillos a la pobre rana en la espalda.

-Pero usted no es un príncipe sempai –'dijo el peli verde recibiendo mas cuchillos en su espalda.

-VROOOOIII! BEL! NO ULLAS DE TU CASTIGO –'Grito cierto peliblanco con su espada en la mano asurcándose a ustedes.

-Ushishishi me voy –'dicho esto desapareció el príncipe falso.

-Squalo puedo hacerlo con la podadora es mas rápido. –'le dijiste con cara de cachorro triste.

-No mocosa, o te pongo que lo hagas con tierras para las uñas . –

-NO SE VALE ESTO ES INJUSTO! –'le gritabas a escualo.

-CALLATE! TAMBIEN BAS A CORTAS LOS ARBOLES CON ESAS TIJERAS! –'TAMBIEN GRITABA EL PELIBLANCO.

-tsk-' no dijiste nada porque te pondría hacer mas cosas.

Se fue el peliblanco gritando buscando a Bel y te quedaste enojada cortando el condenado césped con tus malditas tijeritas.

-Alices-chan a ti te justa que te regañen verdad –'te dijo Fran.

-Por que lo dices Fran –'le preguntaste irritada.

-Por que en lo que va este mes ya la han castigado mas de treinta veces –

-Cállate Fran. –'dicho esto nadie dijo nada y siguieron con su castigo.

* * *

Fin!

Espero que les allá gustado.

Y perdonen mis **horrores de ortografía **XD

Merezco RW?

Sigan me en Twitter(? →** MisakiKey** ←


End file.
